The Games
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: This is about Yoshi and his 2 pals being kidnapped by Bowser and placed into a competition called the Games. There are other people from other dimensions and when Ken chooses another team and is forced to turn evil, what will he do? What will Yoshi do and what will become of their friendship? Sorry, I suck at summaries. Rated T for character death and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**The Games**

**Hello, i am Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen and this is my first story, so go easy on me. I hope that this story isn't already on here, but here goes nothing.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter 1: The Foreseen**

No ones POV

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi, Paul, and Ken were sitting out enjoying he nice summer breeze.

"AH, isn't this nice, guys? Taking a break from all of this heroic stuff? Enjoying a breeze?" said Yoshi. "I agree." said Ken. "Its just nice to relax."

"Hey, guys." said Princess Daisy. "Yoshi, I need you to deliver this package to Kranky Kong down the street." "Sure beans." Yoshi agreed and he got up and took the package.

"Like I said, no work is great." said Paul as Yoshi walked off. "Ugh, c'mon, we're going with." said Ken. "I'll race ya!" said Pauk as he flew off. **(A/N: Remember this, Paul is a green turtle with wings and Ken is a red turtle without wings.)** "Ugh!" sighed Ken as he ran off.

Meanwhile, Yoshi knocked and went inside Kranky Kong's house. "Kranky Kong? Hellooo?" Yoshi said. Silence. "Huh...I guess he's not here. I'll just leave this he-" "Oh hello, young warrior." said an old voice. Kranky Kong had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hello. I just came to drop this off-" "Young warrior." said Kranky Kong. "An exciting future awaits you...some of the biggest fights yet will involve fighting your most feared foes and relied friends." "What do you mean?" asked Yoshi. "You will star in a legendary competition, one that might cost your life." said Kranky Kong. "You finally lost it, huh old man?" said Yoshi. "Yep." said Kranky Kong and took the package. "I'll be taking _that_." "See ya." said Yoshi and he went out the door.

s he went out, he bypassed Paul and Ken. "Crazy old man." muttered Yoshi. Both Paul and Ken looked at each other. They shrugged and headed off.

**End of chapter 1. HOw do you like it? REview please and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Games

Chapter 2: The Gathering

**Hey, I am not dead! School and me being grounded isn't helping me update. I have good news though: this is a new chapter! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!**

The next day was sunny. Yoshi woke up with a sore neck.

"Man, I gotta get a better bed." Yoshi says and thinks about what Kranky Kong said. "I can't let it get to my head."

There was a knock at the door that woke him from his thoughts.

"Hey Yoshi!" said Paul. "Wanna go get some breakfast with us?"

"Sure beans, let's go!" Yoshi agreed.

"Not so fast!" said a deep voice. Suddenly, a goomba appeared out of nowhere.

"You're just a goomba." said Yoshi. "Ok, guys. Let's go."

"How dare you!" said the angry goomba. He attacked and took out Paul and Ken in one move.

"Paul, Ken, hold on! I'll sav-" Suddenly, Yoshi was knocked unconscious. Yoshi woke up on a stone floor.

"What...happened?" he asked. "Where am I?"

A evil chuckle filled his ears.

"BOWSER! It was you!? I'm gonna kill yo-"

"Don't try. I have an invincible force field around me." Bowser growled.

"What is this?" asked Yoshi.

"I have different people from different dimensions and worlds to compete in a series of activities." explained Bowser. "In a way, it sort of resembles the Hunger Games. I just love the way the tributes had- "

"Are you done breaking the fourth wall?" interrupted Yoshi.

"Well sorry." Bowser said sarcastically. "Well, you and 3 other people must team up and fight another team. The winning team will have to die during the battles. And one other thing: the winning team will get a special surprise."

"And what makes you think that I will participate in any of this?" asked Yoshi.

"If you don't, then you will die along with your 2 friends." threatened Bowser.

"Ok, ok, I'll join your stupid death games." Yoshi gave in.

"Good and it's called the Games." said Bowser as 2 koopas barged in and took Yoshi to a large arena filled with people.

"Let go of me!" demanded Yoshi and the 2 koopas dropped him.

"Hey, Yoshi!" called Ken.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" said Yoshi.

"Yoshi, Bowser made us participate in this." said Paul.

"Yeah, I know, he told me." said Yoshi. "He calls this the 'Games'"

"So, we have to choose 4 people on the team." said Yoshi. "It's us 3 and 1 more. But who to choose?"

"Hey, Yoshi, is it ok if I pick?" asked Ken.

"Sure beans, go ahead." Ken walked over to a girl and Yoshi snickered.

"So, Ken's gotta crush."

"Yeah, I caught him looking at her when we were thrown in here." said Paul. "Let's go over."

(POV to Ken)

I walked over to her and my hands got all sweaty. ~You can do this, man.~ I thought.

"Hey, Amy, do you...um, wanna join my team?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, I would love to, but I'm on a team with these 2." Amy said and pointed to Sonic and Tails. "Only one more to go."

(No one's POV)

By then, Yoshi and Paul had walked over to them.

"Yoshi, is it ok if I join Amy's team?" asked Ken.

Yoshi looked at Ken and saw the begging look in his eyes. He really wanted to be with this girl. But then there was a chance of them fighting and Ken dying in battle. But Yoshi knew that Ken has a right to choose who he wants to be with, even in this situation.

"Sure beans." said Yoshi to Ken. "You would do anything for love." Ken's eyes widened at Yoshi's words.

"Thanks, Yoshi!" said Ken. "It's going to be hard with fighting each other."

"Hey, loser, outta my way!" said a gruff voice and a Hammer Bro. shoved Yoshi to the side and grabbed Ken by the shell.

"Listen here, white meat." he said. "She ain't never gonna like you, she'll like me. Who would ever like you?"

"Stop it, Kevin." said Amy. "You're hurting him!" Kevin shoved Ken to the ground and walked over to her. "And what're you gonna do about it, huh, princess?"

Sonic came in between them. "Listen here, douche bag. You mess with my sister, things get ugly pretty fast."

"Listen to him, man." said Tails and shielded Amy.

"And what if I don't?" asked Kevin, advancing.

"Then you're disqualified." said Bowser, who snuck up on them. "Pick your teams so we can start." There wasn't a single person there who wanted to keep fighting.

"Hey, Ken, you can still join our team." said Amy.

"What about me?" asked Kevin.

"You threatened Amy so, no way, José." said Sonic.

"Like I wanna join any of you on your teams." said Kevin, angrily, as he walked away.

"I'm sorry, Yoshi." said Ken as he walked over to Amy's side.

"It's ok." said Yoshi. "C'mon, Paul, let's go find more allies." They walked over to bump into Paul's uncle and cousin.

"Hey Uncle Wart, Fred." said Paul. "Would you 2 like to join our team?"

"Sure beans, Paul." said Fred.

"Great we have a full team!" said Yoshi. "Now what will we call ourselves?"

"How about Team...Flames?" suggested Fred. "And we can be the Flame Brothers."

"I like that!" said Yoshi.

They put their hands in the middle of their team huddle and shouted "Flame Brothers forever!"

**Yeah, this chapter is longer and I have the Sonic the Hedgehog gang here and there are more people from other videogames in here.**

**Paul's unlce is Wart, some big frog-like dude and Wart's son is a goomba with wings. I seriously don't know where that relationship came into my mind.**

**But as always, I don't own any characters or Mario. Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! :) So, did ya miss me? I think you did. I hope everyone has had a very merry Christmas and has a happy new year! I have the third chapter here waiting just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own an characters, except for the surprise guest.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Everyone had chosen a team and submitted the names of each team by noon. They would have 1 fight per day until they have a winning team.

"We have our first battle in 5 minutes, everyone grab a snack and gather in the arena." said a voice over the intercom.

After everyone gathered in the arena's seats, Bowser appeared up in his own chair above the crowd.

"Now that I have all of you in 1 room, notice how I gave you a comfortable place to snack and watch the other teams fight. If anyone dares try to kill anyone in the seats, then their entire team loses. And the people in the audience, you don't try to help the teams on the battlefield or you will face punishment. And don't try to kill each other while watching the battles." said Bowser.

Just then, a girl with long black hair and bright purple eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's get this battle started!" she cheered. "Woo, hoo!"

"Excuse me, who are you? And how did you get here?" asked Bowser, completely surprised.

"My name is Esperanza Hyde, I am the Vampire Queen and I came by to watch some action."

"Vampire Queen?" said Bowser. "You don't look like a vampire."

"OK, then, how would you explain these?" said Esperanza and she smiled, revealing 2 small fangs.

"OK, OK, I believe you, but don't suck my blood!" said Bowser as he backed away with his hands up.

"Nah, I won't suck your blood, ew." said Esperanza and Bowser gave her an offended look when she said 'ew'. "I just wanted to stop by and watch the show and then go home."

"Wait, how do you go home and how did you even get here?" asked Bowser.

"I just snap my fingers and use my vampire magic. Watch this." Esperanza said and snapped her fingers. She disappeared and reappeared over on the battlefield.

"See, I can do that and some other things like jump 20 feet in the air and run faster than a regular person." Esperanza said as she jumped 20 feet up and then ran 5 laps across the field in 3 seconds.

She snapped her fingers and appeared by Bowser.

"I don't wanna keep this up, so let's get on with the action." A chair appeared and she sat in it.

"OK, then, let's proceed with the Games." said Bowser as he looked at the chart on his clipboard. "OK, up first we have Team Flames against Team Robo-cop."

Both teams were on different sides of the battlefield. Team Takeover was made up of a robot named Wall-E and a robot named Steve.

"I know that what I am about to say is ironically cheesy and has been used, but I will say it anyways. To both teams, good luck and may the luck be forever in your favor." said Bowser and he was elbowed on the arm. "OW! What was that for!?"

"Don't use the Hunger Games saying, its wrong to use it here and you made it uncool." said Esperanza.

"I did not!" Bowser said. "And I like saying that!"

"Just say 'go' and start the match." said Esperanza.

"Fine." said Bowser. "Go!"

"I'll take on Steve, guys." said Yoshi. Both Yoshi and Steve step up.

"Show me what you got!" Steve taunted.

"OK, but it will hurt. A lot." said Yoshi.

"Actually, the people who I brought here are usually different sizes. He was a giant robot and I shrunk him so his powers of whatnot are set to default. Your powers, too, Yoshi." explained Bowser.

"What the fuck, Bowser?" said Yoshi. Steve ran up to Yoshi and his arms turned into guns.

"Seriously, arm guns!?" screamed Yoshi as he was shot at and chased in circles.

"I am a Vehicon and I will win this!" yelled Steve. A small box appeared out of nowhere and Yoshi smashed it. A star came out and Yoshi touched it. Yoshi now had the upper hand with invincible star powers. He turned to Steve and growled.

"Uh...peace, please?" pleaded Steve. But Yoshi karate chopped Steve and he screamed. Steve was dead and Wall-E stood there looking for a way out.

"You're game is over, Wall-E." said Wart. "C'mon guys let's get him!" They all surrounded Wall-E and killed him.

"Team Flames wins!" announced Bowser.

"YEAH, WOO HOO! GO TEAM FLAMES!" cheered Esperanza.

"Could you keep it down?" Bowser asked, ticked off that she screamed in his ears.

"You can't tell me what to do." snapped Esperanza.

"OK, then, everyone grab another snack and get to bed so we can have more energy for fights tomorrow." announced Bowser.

"OK, I'm going home." Esperanza said as she stretched and yawned. "See ya'll tomorrow!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared along with her chair.

"God that girl freaks me out." said Bowser and he shuddered. Just then, Esperanza popped up in Bowser's face, making him scream like a girl and jump back in surprise.

"I heard that! Don't make me hurt you if you say anything like that again!" threatened Esperanza and she snapped her fingers and, once again, disappeared. Bowser ran all the way to his room and fell into a deep sleep.

**I finally got chapter three done! Whew! :D**

**So I added myself as a character! Who likes me so far? Yeah, I know, I'm scary! That was the same way I acted as a vampire on Halloween. I just wish my eyes were that color purple.**

**And yes, I killed Wall-E, poor, sweet, innocent Wall-E. Sorry, he was a character that popped into my mind at the moment. As for Steve, I think that he was a so called 'vehicon' on Transformers Prime, idk my cousin told me and he was the only other robot I could think of.**

**So there you have it. Please read and review and no flames other than the Flame Brothers! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of the Games!**

**So, what do you think so far? Do you think I am funny? Well, I have some more good news: I appear in this chapter!**

**I know, I know, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters other than me!**

**time skip**

Everyone gathered in the arena's seats. Two seats were missing and everyone was still a little tired.

"OK, everyone, now for round 2 of the games." said Bowser. "Now let's get on with this before that weird chick comes back to-"

"BOWSER!" screamed Esperanza and Bowser jumped and screamed "HOLY HELL!"

"I told you, I can hear you and be glad I just want to watch some action today." said Esperanza as her chair proofed up. "Now let's start the fight before I kick your ass." She sat down and and Bowser grabbed his chart.

"OK, now it's Team Sonic against Team Magic." Both teams met on the field.

"OK, who wants to go first?" asked Sonic.

Ken gulped and stepped up. "I'll do it." "But you'll lose!" said Amy as she grabbed his arm. "Good, then I won't have to fight my friends. My 2 bestest." said Ken.

He's got a point. I say he should." said Tails. Both Ken and Ganon stepped up.

"And once again, good luck and may-" "Don't say that, you make it sound lame." said Esperanza.

"Will you shut up and let me start this!?" Bowser said, annoyed. "Make me." Esperanza said and put a hand on her hip. "Go on so she can shut up!" said Bowser and a paper ball hit him on the forehead.

"Take your best shot!" taunted Ganon. Ken gulped and said, "OK." He charged at Ganon, but before he could land a punch, Ganon disappeared.

"What the beans? Where'd he go?" said a surprised Ken. "Stupid magic." Ganon suddenly popped up behind Ken and charged. Ken immediately done a flip and landed on Ganon.

"OK, now to attack him." thought Ken. But before he could, Ganon threw Ken off.

"I'm done playing games." said Ganon. "LIGHTNING!' Ganon summoned lightning out of the sky, but before it could hit Ken, Ken quickly rolled out of the way.

"FIRE!" yelled Ganon and fire shot out of the palms of his hands. Ken quickly his inside of his shell. "REFLECT!" Ken yelled. The fire hit Ken's shell and headed back to Ganon. Ganon jumped out of the way in time.

"Why don't you just die?" Ganon growled. "GROWTH!" Ganon grew to 20 feet in the air. He stepped on Ken, who was still in his shell.

"GYAAH!" screamed Ken and he was immediately shot into the wall.

"Now it's time to meet your-" Ganon was interrupted by Amy throwing a brick at his head. "Ow!" He shrunk back down to regular size and glared at Amy.

"I won't let you kill him!" she shouted. Amy grabbed Ganon by the shirt and arm. "Sonic, Tails, NOW!" Sonic and Tails aimed a ray gun at Ganon. Amy quickly threw Ganon away from her and Sonic shot the ray gun. Ganon fell over with a large hole in his stomach.

"Ganon!" shouted Link. "He wasn't that great anyway. I fight Sonic!" Link and Sonic started to fight with knives. Link threw a knife at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it and stabbed Link in the neck. A confused Donkey Kong was surrounded and killed on sight.

"Team Sonic wins!" announced Bowser. Esperanza was cheering like a madwoman in her seat.

"We might be the best team here, guys!" cheered Amy. "Woo hoo, go Team Sonic!" "Yeah, whatever." said Ken.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sonic. "We won, c'mon. Celebrate!" Ken still looked glum.

"You've won a big score for us today, Ken." said Amy. "Three cheers for Ken!" "Guys, guys, please." sighed Ken as he walked away.

"What's with him?" asked Sonic as he watched Ken disappear. The other two just shrugged.

(POV to Yoshi's team)

"We need to be prepared for our next fight." said Yoshi.

"I hope we don't fight Ken's team." said Paul. "I don't care about those guys, the only one on that team I would hate to fight would be Ken." said Yoshi.

"Well, I out, suckers." said Wart. "I'm gonna rest for tomorrow."

(POV to Sonic's team)

Amy shyly walked up to Ken. "Um, hi Ken. I want to give you a present so I can cheer you up!" She handed Ken a refresh room mushroom.

"Thank you! I think I have something for you in return." said Ken. "Here." He handed Amy a small decorated shell.

"Aw, it's pretty and shiny, almost like a Christmas decoration!" Amy said excited and hugged Ken. "Thanks, Ken!" "Your welcome!" Ken said, flabbergasted.

"I'm beat, goodnight, Ken." said Amy and she kissed him on the cheek. She walked away and Ken happily walked to his bed with a big smile on his face.

**Aw, Ken and Amy, what a cute couple, huh? I like it, too.**

**So, I get on Bowser's nerves a lot and he can't do anything about it! He he, I'm evil! :)**

**Please don't forget to read and review and no flames other than the Flame Brothers! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my fellow reviewers! Yes, it's that time of day again, story time!**

**I am almost done with this story and I might write a sequel. Idk, it depends on how much time I have.**

**Bowser: Thank god, I'm tired of being tortured by you!**

**Me: Hey, I only do that in the story, now go back in there and be a good little..um, whatever you are! :)**

**Bowser: If you aren't a vampire here in real life, then I can do whatever I want now. :)**

**Me: Uh, oh! o.O**

***Bowser starts chasing me with a large stick. I have no idea how he go it.***

**Me: Someone help me!**

**Bowser: Don't, I'm having too much fun! :D *continues chasing me with the stick.***

**Me: AAAHH! D:**

**Bowser: Say the disclaimer! :D**

**Me: OK, I don't own any characters except for me! There, are ya happy!?**

**Bowser: Yes! *continues chasing me***

**Time skip to fight**

Bowser stood by his chair and Esperanza popped up.

"I don't wanna start anything right now, let's get on with the show." she said and sat in her chair.

"Hallelujah!" Bowser said and threw his hands in the air. "Wait, why?"

"Because I have a family meeting in 15 minutes and I have to be there." explained Esperanza. "Now let's get this show on the road. Chop-chop!"

"I couldn't agree more." Bowser said and he looked at his chart. "OK, the next teams are...wait, they already participated in fights."

"Who cares? Times a ticking. Call them!" said Esperanza. "OK, then, give it up for Team Sonic and Team Flame." announced Bowser.

"What!? But I can't fight..." said Paul.

"Oh, c'mon, babies!" shouted Sonic. "Fight for your team!"

"Ken, teach them a lesson or two!" said Tails.

"I don't want to fight you, Ken." said Yoshi. "Do it for me, Ken!" said Amy.

~Um, girlfriend or best friend? Um...~ thought Ken. Ken made up his mind and attacked Yoshi.

"No, Ken!" shouted Yoshi. Ken grabbed a shell and mixed it with a super shroom. "Shell crush!" Ken shouted and threw it at Yoshi. Before it could crush him, Paul and Fred grabbed the heavy shell.

"Too...heavy..." wheezed Fred. "Ken, you don't have to do this!" said Paul. Wart helped Yoshi up and they got out from under the shell. Fred and Paul dropped the shell.

Just then, Sonic grabbed Fred and tackled him to the ground. Tails did the same to Paul. "Let me go!" yelled Paul. "Let go of me!" screamed Fred. Amy tackled Wart and managed to pin him down.

"No, Yoshi, she's got me!" yelled Wart. "It's all up to you to stop them!"

"You don't have to do this, Ken!" said Yoshi. "I do in order to survive." said Ken. "I'm sorry, Yoshi." They both fell into a brawl, but before they could kill each other, Esperanza called time.

"Can we call a times up?" she asked. "I have to go and I really don't want to miss this."

"We're right in the middle of a fight, why now?" asked Bowser.

"C'mon, please?" Esperanza pleaded and gave Bowser her puppy dog eyes. She even tried to act extremely cute, but she looked like she had to use the bathroom. "We can have the match later with new teams or the same ones. Please?"

"OK, fine, for now both teams win." Bowser gave in.

Team Sonic mumbled as they let go of their hostages. As they walked their separate ways, Team Flame gathered around each other. Yoshi had a heartbroken look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this, guys, but Ken isn't our friend anymore." said Yoshi. "He's our frenemy. He obviously has new friends now. We can't do anything."

"Why, Ken? We saved your sorry butt from the streets. Did your new friends do that? Huh, huh!? NO!" Paul snarled and kicked a misplaced can all the way across the room.

"Calm down, Paul." said Fred. "Yeah, we need to eat a little something." said Wart.

(POV to Team Sonic)

"I betrayed them, Tails." said an upset Ken.

"No you didn't. They betrayed you." said Tails. "You tried to tell them, but they don't understand. You're one of us now, Ken. You're evil. I say shut up and deal with it." Tails walked away and Ken fell over and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything.

There were called back in the arena so Kevin and someone named Blorch could fight. They were pulled from their teams into the arena.

"I'll kill you!" said Blorch. "No, I'll kill you!" said Kevin. "That's it!" said Blorch and he charged. He punched Kevin in the face.

"God damn, that hurts." He quickly pulled a knife out and stabbed Blorch. "See, I'm better." said Kevin.

"Kevin wins." announced Bowser. Esperanza booed him. "Stay tuned for our semi-finals."

**The end of another chapter! Whew, my fingers hurt from all of this typing!**

**The fights are nearly over, who do you think will will win? Only time will tell!**

**And be glad for me, I lost Bowser back there not too long ago. :)**

***Bowser runs in with the same stick from earlier.***

**Bowser: Ha ha! Found ya! :D**

**Me: O.O Oh shit!**

***the chase starts again!* D:**

**Me: Oh, c'mon, what the hell did I do to deserve this!?**

**Bowser: This is for taunting me in the story! YAAAHH! :D**

**Me: If these are my last words, please read and review and no flames other than the Flame Brothers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everybody!**

***sees that everyone is holding a rotten food of some sort and he hides behind Bowser.***

**If you're gonna hit someone with random rotten foods, hit this thing!**

**Bowser: What the hell, I thought we were friends!?**

**Me: We are, I'm just using you as a shield to protect my face. It's what friends do!**

**Bowser: Hold your fire, folks, SHE is the one who needs to be hit!**

**Me: Oh hell no, you didn't just pin this on me!**

**Bowser: You are the whole reason they might throw rotten food!**

**Me: Oh *sheepish smile on my face***

**Bowser: Hurry along with the story before they think twice about throwing food.**

**Me: OK, fine let's get on with the story!**

**Random person in the crowd: INCOMING!**

***A piece of food is making its way towards me and Bowser***

**Me: O.O Oh fuck, HIT THE DECK! D:**

**Bowser: What!? *sees the rocketing piece of food heading his way***

**Bowser: 0.0 Jesus, outta the way, loser!**

**Me: *grabs Browser and throws him back* Sayonara sucker!**

***the food hits Bowser square in the chest and he falls on his back***

**Bowser: I've been hit! If I don't make it, find me a wife and tell her I love her! *dies* DX**

**Me: One: ew, who in thier right mind would be your wife? Two: HAHAHA SUCKER, YOU GOT NAILED BY FOOD! Wait, that sounded just plain wrong! *laughs uncontrollably* XD**

**Bowser: You are so dead when I get my hands on you!**

**Me: Well, when you put it that way, I OUT, SUCKERS!**

***Makes a mad dash outta there***

**Me: Oh, I know that this is extremely late, but I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

Chapter 6

Bowser was up in his chair and Esperanza was in hers.

"God, I have a headache." said Esperanza as she sighed in frustration.

"Well, at least you're not bothering me." said Bowser. "Now for the semi-finals...its Kevin against Team Flames." Kevin and Team Flames met on the field.

"I'll take him on first, guys." said Wart. "Don't help me no matter what!" He meant that last part for his son.

Wart charged and belly flopped on Kevin. "CANNONBALL!" Wart yelled and practically crushed Kevin a foot or two into the ground.

"OW! THAT MUCH FAT CAN KILL A PERSON!" said Kevin.

"Well, I must not be that fat, I didn't kill ya." said Wart as he scrambled up. But by the time he got up, Kevin had disappeared into thin air. "Where'd he go!?" exclaimed Wart. But what he didn't know was that Kevin was right behind him with a sharpened knife.

Kevin jumped up with in the air. "Let's see how you like it!" Kevin said and stabbed Wart right in the stomach.

"N-no..." was the last word Wart said before he died.

"DAD!" screamed Fred. "Yes!" Kevin cheered.

"Wart..." Yoshi said and got angry. "Get him, guys!" With their wings, Paul and Fred grabbed Kevin and lifted him up.

"Let go!" he shouted. "OK." Paul and Fred said in unison. They let him go and Yoshi, who was under them, kicked Kevin to the other side of the field.

"Now to finish you off!" yelled Yoshi. Just then a knife hit Kevin in the neck.

"Good job, Yoshi." said Fred. "Guys, I didn't..." Yoshi started to say, but stopped in confusion.

"If you didn't then..." Paul said and didn't finish his sentence.

"I thought you guys could use a little help." said a familiar voice.

"Ken!" they all said in unison. "Get him!" said Yoshi.

"No, wai-" Ken tried to say, but Paul and Fred flew up to him and shoved him back.

"If we ever catch you trying to sabotage us again, we'll do something way worse!" said Fred. "Now go before Bowser sees you." said Paul and Ken ran away.

Thankfully, Bowser wasn't paying attention to how the end of the battle was because Esperanza was crying over Wart dying. Bowser was trying to calm her down.

"There, there, now I have to end this and I'm pretty sure that Wart will be fine up in heaven." Bowser said. "Are you sure?" sniffled Esperanza. "Sure, I guess so." Bowser said and smiled.

"OK." Esperanza said and brightened up instantly. "Well that was surprisingly easy." said Bowser.

Esperanza wiped her eyes and thanked god that she was a good actress. She knew that Ken was heading that way to the field. And with Ken's team not wanting to get in trouble for his actions, they would never tell about what they saw. But Bowser needed to be distracted, so she started to bawl her eyes out over Wart dying.

"Now there are 2 teams left. With that and no more captive audience, I will have lots of people in here to watch you fight." said Bowser. "There will be a fight later tonight. I want you all to get a snack and take a short nap and then we will have our final battle."

"Does anyone else feel like this whole thing is ironic?" asked Fred. "What that Ken betrayed us?" said Yoshi.

"No, that this story makes no sense and we were the only main fighters." said Paul.

"Well, that does seem odd, wait, guys stop breaking the fourth wall." said Yoshi.

"We need to have a fourth wall breaking chapter, just one." said Paul.

"Yeah, I agree." said Yoshi. "But let's ask the author later and stop breaking the fourth wall."

"OK, but now I kinda feel bad about Ken." said Paul. "He was about to apologize to us, but then we humiliated him in front of his team."

"He'll be fine, guys." said Yoshi. "I hope you're right." said Fred.

(Ken's POV)

"C'mon, honey pie, what's wrong?" asked Amy. I looked at her and told her the truth about how I felt.

"It's just...we're gonna have to fight my friends again. I don't know about this..." I said.

"But we're your friends now, Ken." said Tails. "They had humiliated you on the field and there can only be one winning team."

"Tails is right, Ken." said Amy. "C'mon, cheer up! For me!" Amy cocked her head to the side and batted her eyelashes all innocent and I sighed. She was too cute to say no to.

"I guess you two are right." I said. "I need to get a grip. I need to help win this."

"Yeah, I'm ready to fight and show them how much of loser they are!" said Sonic.

"THE MATCH STARTS IN 2 HOURS, EVERYONE!" Bowser's loud voice came over the intercom. At that note, I gulped and felt nauseous.

~Oh, god help me.~ I thought.

"You're one of us now, Ken." said Tails. "Remember that."

~Oh, lord, what am I getting myself into?~ I thought.

**And cut! Ha, I always wanted to say that! The final battle ahas come up and it won't be in the next chapter! And do not hit me with food just yet, I need to explain!**

**As they said in the story and broke the fourth wall, Yoshi and his team met up with me and said that they wanted to have a simple and kinda short fourth wall breaking chapter of the two hours that they wait for the final battle. Wanna see the previews? OK, then here they are:**

**For this chapter, the fourth wall will be broken! *collected gasps from around the room***

**There will be behind the scenes drama!**

**Someone's heart will be shattered!**

**And all in the name of the Games!**

**Ain't that exciting, folks? See, there's no reason to throw food at me.**

***Bowser runs in with a giant food stain on his chest***

**Bowser: Oh yes there is! It's for throwing me back and let me get hit with food.**

**Me: You would have done the same thing to me and it was tag team!**

**Bowser: I know I would have done that to you, but the tag team thing doesn't make any sense at all! OK, guys, throw food at her! :D**

***audience throws food and I am buried under a mountain of food***

**Me: mg djun ohn ane khrtctre odfhe mh plcees rsirjfjr ewskjd ejjssfk rjdd rjrj ssakrjj weojnt!**

**Translation: I don't own any characters other than me! And please read and review and no flames other than the Flame Brothers! Now I have to go take a bath!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am back with another chapter! Now as I said before, this chapter is a special fourth wall breaking chapter. For the 2 hour long wait, all of the remaining characters and maybe a few surprise special guests will be on here breaking the fourth wall **

**So, sit back and enjoy the show everyone!**

_2 hours until final battle_

Bowser: Geez, I can't wait until this story is over. I can't take it watching you guys fight and I sit and watch when I could beat all of you!

Yoshi: Wow, you really are heartless!

Bowser: I am not! Just the other day, I sat patiently and watched as you guys tore each other apart.

Yoshi: That sounds _so_ caring.

Bowser: I hate it when other people use sarcasm.

Kevin: I can't believe that I was cut out of the story already! I mean, I didn't like being the total jerk and killer guy, but I hardly got to show what I got!

Bowser: I bet some of the readers are really surprised to see you here.

Kevin: I may have died in the story, but that doesn't mean I died in real life! And besides, at the end of the story-"

Yoshi: Hey, this may be a fourth wall breaking chapter, but that doesn't mean we have to give away the ending of the story. And you don't want *shudders* _her_ to find out, do you?

Kevin: O-O SHE'S here!?

Yoshi: You bet your beans she is.

Kevin: Oh...and on that note, I'll shut up now.

Bowser: Hallelujah! \(°o°)/

Yoshi: Hey, does anyone know who one of the special guests are? No one told me.

Kevin: I do! His name is-"

*_PHRAAAP*_

Yoshi and Kevin: I DIDN'T DO IT! *look at Bowser* BOWSER!

Bowser: What? I couldn't help it! I had a taco for breakfast this morning. * sheepish smile on his face*

Kevin: Dear god, I think my nosehairs shrivled into dust!

Yoshi: *gags* My eyes! THEY'RE MELTING!

Kevin: Oh, the horror!

Yoshi: I'm outta here! *runs at supersonic speed*

Kevin: Wait for me! *takes off behind Yoshi*

Bowser: Oh, c'mon, guys, I don't smell that bad! *sniffs* Oh, so this is how bad...medic... *falls out cold*

**In a different part of somewhere...**

Amy: Hey, Ken, how's it hanging?

Ken: Oh, I'm good, just a little tired, that's all.

Amy: So, only a few more hours and we'll have to fight the ultimate battle. How sad...

Ken: I know you're sad about that, but we gotta make sure we don't accidentally tell the readers about the end of the story.

Amy: I know, I almost forgot about that and that this was the fourth wall breaking chapter. What do you think that author is up to?

Ken: I have no idea. But she must be crazy if she's bringing in special guest stars.

Sonic: Sup, dudes? B-)

Amy: Bro, what's with the shades?

Sonic: Wearing them for my final performance later in the battle. And what a better way to show up than with some shades! B-)

Ken: Dude, as much as I like the shades, I think it might be too much.

Sonic: So what? You're dating my sister!

Ken: I'm acting, dude. Yeah I like her but only as a friend.

Amy: Stop fighting, you two. Don't make me get the author over here!

Ken and Sonic: NEVER! *both run away screaming*

Amy: Men. T.T

_1 hour until final battle_

**on the battlefield...**

Esperanza aka the author: Sup, guys?

Fred: Nothing much. You know, every time someone threatens to make you come over to them, they shriek and run away?

Esperanza/author: Yep and I plan to keep it that way.

Wart: I don't like how I was taken out, but the readers must have loved it! I'm a star! :D

Tails: I know how I am going to die and-

Esperanza/author: DON'T GIVE AWAY HOW YOU DIE! That will ruin the rest of the story!

Tails: I wasn't gonna tell, I just don't like how my lights go out! And I might make readers cry.

Esperanza/author: That's a good thing, they loved you so much they can't bear to see you go like that.

Fred: When are one of the special guests supposed to be here?

Esperanza/author: Well, according to my clock, right now! *Spongebob comes in*

Wart: Whoa, who are you?

Spongebob: Hi, I'm Spongebob Squarepants! I came to watch the show with another special guest star. I hope Teams Flames wins.

Wart: Me too, and I hope my son avenges me!

Fred: Dad, you know how the ending is-

Esperanza/author: What part of don't say anything about the ending don't you guys understand!?

Fred: Sorry! MOMMY! *runs away screaming*

Esperanza/author: T.T

Spongebob: Well, I'm gonna go get a seat before all of the good one are gone. See ya!

_30 minutes until final battle_

**in the kitchen...**

Bowser: Man, I'm starving! Anyone else here know how to cook?

Yoshi: Nope.

Kevin: Don't look at me!

Ken: uh uh

Amy: I can!

Sonic: Yeah, my little sister can make a mean omelet.

Bowser: Oh, omelet, gimme gimme!

Amy: Patient, I can't make one pop up outta nowhere. *Esperanza pops up outta nowhere*

Esperanza/author: I can! *everyone jumps and let out a shriek*

Kevin, Yoshi and Ken: WTF, WOMAN!?

Bowser: I think you almost gave us a heart attack!

Sonic: Not that I don't want you here, but why are you here? I didn't do anything!

Esperanza/author: I came by to help out Amy and introduce you guys to the second guest star.

*Esperanza snaps her fingers and Amy's homemade omelet appeared*

Boswer: *gasps* My omelet! *starts squealing like a little girl*

Everyone: O_o

Bowser: *in a creepy voice* My precious, my precious... O_O

Everyone: OK...*scoot away*

Esperanza/author: Now that the crazy part is over, please welcome our other special guest star, Perry the Platypus! *Perry comes in*

Perry: grugrugrugru

Esperanza: Oopsie! Forgot to give you your translator! My bad!

Perry: Thanks, I needed that.

Bowser: My omelet, anyone who touches it will be bitten!

Perry: Is there something wrong with him?

Yoshi: We have no idea. And on the other hand, how's it hanging?

Perry: Eh, I've been good, hows the battle going? I wanna see how you do and then go back so I can fight my own nemesis.

Kevin: After you fight your nemesis, do you think you can come over after the story is finished. My time in the story is past. Maybe you can train me to fight as good as you!

Perry: I would love to help you out, but you might not be able to keep up with me.

Amy: Hey, Perry, you look good today!

Perry: Well, hey Amy, you look good, too. I can't wait to watch you fight. I hope you don't die.

Esperanza/author: Amy, say anything about the end of the story and you won't be in the end of the story!

Amy: I won't!

Perry: I don't wanna keep you guys here, but I'm gonna go find a good seat before the crowd comes in. See ya, Amy!

Amy: Bye, Perry!

Sonic: If you want to date him, he has to meet my standards.

Ken: Wow, overprotective, are we?

Kevin: I haven't spoken that much and the fourth wall breaking chapter is almost over! I need to say something quick!

Yoshi: What brought that on?

Sonic: Now that I think about it, most of us don't get to say much at all. Now I feel like I have to do or say something right now!

Amy: I need to say something!

Bowser: The rooster goes COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!

Everyone: O_o

Esperanza/author: OK, I think I accidentally had some magic left over when I proofed up your omelet, Amy. It might have mixed up his brain.

Amy: If that omelet messed up his brain, then we're all screwed!

Bowser: BBBBUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!

Everyone: BOWSER!

Bowser: Whoopsie!

Esperanza/author: Everyone evacuate! *everyone runs away*

Bowser: Guys, I don't smell that bad! *sniffs* Uh, oh...doctor... *faints*

_5 minutes until final battle_

**On the battlefield...**

Esperanza/author: Hey, just so you know, this was fun making this and I hope everyone else got a good laugh outta this. OK, everyone line up and say the authors note with me!

Everyone: Please read and review, and no flames other than the Flame Brothers! GOODBYE! :D


End file.
